A painfull battle
by Cheliz
Summary: What if there is a powerfull nomad that joines he fight aganst the Volturi to save Renesmee?What if she has a painfull and lonely past? Could she find love? Could she stop the grieve that's consuming her?
1. Chapter 1

The Denali's decided to hel. They knewed one person that could help them. A girl that was powerfull enough to maybe even stop the Volturi. They all knewed she would help them. She couldn't decline. She was to sweet for that. It hurted them especially Carmen to indanger her. She was still o so young but it was needed. She would understand. She always did that. It was time to find their old friend. So they go to the place they know she always is going to in the winters. Trying to save the things they care about.

Well my name is Celiri. You speek it as Si-li-rie. I am a nomad that enjoys to travel. I am 56 years old and will always be trapped in the body from a 14 years old so i am on every way quite the young one. I met the Denali's and they are nice to me. Once in the five,ten years i visit them. So i was suprised that they sent a Cullen to me. They said they where in danger. Well, one thing ya have to know about me is that i will do anything for a friend in need so ah hell. Let's save there butts then. Holy shity pants...

I met little Renesmee. She is so adorable. I am jealous at Edward and Bella for having such a sweetie. They knewed i woud be a major deal in the fight cuz of my gift. I can copy other one's power. I could be the ultimate anti-volturi wapen. They would have their equal. In me. A fourteen year old girl. I, Celiri the weirdo, have to save the world. Sort off but still, this is quite pathetic. Rosalie is nice, but i could see she was threatened. I was a beautifull girl. I have to admit that fact.I was a combination of spanish and native american.I was like a wilder version of how Renesmee would look like. A younger mixture of Carmen and Victoria. "Celiri!"Nessie yelled impatient. Let's hunt with the child now!

( They didn't left yet)

Jasper was confused. He picked the strangest vibes off the young teenage nomad. Always it seemed that she was happy,but inside her,she was broken. Damaged. It become hard to him so he was looking for Edward, trying to find out what had made her so pretend. Pretending that she was happy. "It's her private business Jazz."Edward spoke out. "But it hurts me."I know that. Still, it's her choice to tell her history."Edward went silent on that point. She had suffored. That was clear. Suffored a terible pain. Like loosing somebody that you really cared about. Like a it would come. Celiri. Celiri and her breakdown. Because it was clear, that she coudn't fight and pretend anymore. She was to weakened.

Nessie had much joy. Babysitting her was fun. It reminded her off...No.A sharp pain entered her chest. Don't think it. Don't think it. She ignored the urge to go weepy.I won't have a breakdown. At least not yet. I was to tired to fight. Drinking as much as i can to distract myself, i smelled that smell again. Wolves. I felt an other pain enter my chest. My past is past. The end. Would he...No Celiri! What did i say?! don't care. Its probably not true could he be...No!You are not going to sob. I know but i miss him . that was my life now. Painfull and lonely. I would sell my soul,just to be with him ONE more time. To ride with him,to see him smile again, to have that trusted safety again. Pure hapiness, i experienced that. That and freedom. Together wth him.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry i had been SO busy with my other stories, a rebel first class ( twilight) and a riddle in new lights( harry potter).I am sorry.

I was really alone. I hadn't been alone when i was young. Well, really young. I mean 56 is young but i mean when i was i was that careless lttle girl. I had him and he had me. Now he maybe is death...I noticed Jasper was hurt all the time. He was empath boy...Could he feel my grief?My sadness? O god. I am a pain for this family. I always destroy...Be damned! It is better if i leave...Edward stormed in. "No Celiri you dont have to leave.""But...""We need you.""But...""No buts! You are going to stay young lady!""Since when are you my dad! " I busted out. My life is SO not fair. Can't even make desicions for my own. I am like a baby. Damie damn.

Jasper and Alice had left us. Was it because of me?I wanted to cry my heart out. I am such a meanie.I am a bitch. He was rigt to leave. "Dont think that." Said The Privacy Breaker. "Leave me alone Eddie." That damned mindreader shook his head. "You can't...""I said leave me alone!"I yelled. I don't need a dad. I always did perfectly fine without him. He knows that. I ran out 't freakin'wait till i'm off. So was was getting weepy. I had cared, had loved and had the one thing that made me SO happy. Him. It always had been him.

I watched the fight lessons with is going to be a win for us.I had become more those vamps...He would have said...I wanted to cry. I missed him to darn much. I was alone. Nessie jumped on my lap. "Hey Cely."I stroke her hair and siled. "Hey Renes."That was my nickname for her. I hated Nessie. She secretly liked mine more but was afraid to tell her Jake. I was happy for her. She never had to feel lonely. My fate? I wished it to nobody. Well. Maybe to THEM. They diserved it. "What are you thinking about?"She asked. "About how to torture you pipsquak!"I tickled her belly. She laughed hard with that sweet voice of her. "Stop it tickels!"She said half laughy-half demanding. "Nope."I grinned .I was her favourite auntie. Actaully that one is not true. I was her favourite and only sister! I had...Nope. Don't break. Don't ya dare! I stopped torturing. I gave a kiss on her was so she gave me a hug. I became to love her as if we indeed where sisters. I would protect her. I would.

I stroke her cheek while she was sleeping. She was having a nightmare about the Volturi. About the ones she saw on the painting. About them hurting us. So i sang her a lullaby. She didn't liked them except mine. I should be a mother.

_"Hush little baby don't you cry._

_I am gonna sing you a lullaby._

_I will sing it night and day._

_It will make those fears go away._

_So hush little baby don't you cry._

_Cuz i am willing to sing you this lullaby._

_You will dream so peacefully._

_Dream so sweet my little baby._

_Please hush little baby don't you cry._

_ love to sing you this lullaby."_

I stopped because i could see her nightmare change into a sweet dream about her and our family. I kissed her on her forehead and walked away. Remembering those sweet nights.


End file.
